


Code

by thesparrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesparrow/pseuds/thesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was made up of numbers and figures, and numbers and figures made up everything. </p><p>In which a girl causes multiple problems for both the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D and nobody has any idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. maneater

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeally like this idea, I hope you guys do too!:)
> 
> Also, i'm open for any requests which will be posted in a new story, so if you have any just let me know! It doesn't matter how weird they are, i just wanna write.

"All I'm saying is that it's physically impossible for moudly cheese to taste good. It's literally got blue mould on it." Tony said raising his hands up in defense. 

He and Banner had been discussing which cheese deserved better recognition, in the middle of an important meeting containing the whole of the avengers team. How they got onto this topic was unknown and Rodgers was surprised at how passionately Stark felt about different cheese variations.

Just as Banner was going to defend his side, Fury stormed in with purpose. 

"Would somebody care to tell me what the hell is going on?" he complained, throwing his arms in the air.

"Apparently Tony has a lot to say on the structure of cheese." Natasha mused, leaning back in her chair. 

"I do" he pointed at her. "It's a topic I happen to know a lot about." he continued firmly.

"Well I don't see how that explains why this young man is telling me that S.H.I.E.L.D's credit card has ordered 1,000 hand knitted egg hats!" he yelled, pointing behind him. There was a man (probably in his early 20's) holding a clipboard and shaking slightly. He obviously wasn't immune to Furys' intimidating aurora, 

"Maybe one of your agents has gone rogue and started some weird incubation experiment, how the hell would I know?" Stark said walking nearer to the newcomers.

"Except none of my agents knows the pin number, and you're the only person I know who could pull off some dumb stunt like this." 

The boy decided he could say something, so he spoke up "It's actually for charity, so whoever did it was trying to help a good cause." 

 Tony nodded at the boy. "What's the cause?" 

"Helping to house and care for Orphaned kids. The house told me to invite whoever did it round for a tea party type of thing." the boy said.

"I don't really think black cyclops is up for that." 

Everyone turned towards the left hand corner of the room where vision was stood. 

"What did you just call me?" Fury said standing up taller. Vision looked around frantically. 

"It was my voice but I can assure you it wasn't me sir." he said bowing his head slightly, still looking mortified. 

"The only other person with your voice is Jarvis, and I don't think it was him." Stark said, calming himself after the snort he made.  

"Actually sir, I think it might have been." the voice spoke up. 

"What?!" Fury said, completely forgetting about the boy who was looking around the room like he was in the Starship Enterprise.

Jarvis was trying to process what had just happened. So was everyone else in the room. 

"I believe something is wrong with my systems. I'm scanning for a problem. I was the source of the comment, but I did not willingly choose to make it. I didn't even have the thought process." he cleared, feeling as embarrassed as a AI could feel. 

Fury threw his hands up again and turned around, resisting the urge to throw a tantrum. "Today just isn't my day is it." 

"Sir could you please just sign the delivery form so I can leave, I have other hats to deliver and a deadline to meet." the boy sighed walking towards the director, he'd had his fill of crazy for the day. 

Fury looked like he was close to tears. "Fine. Tony you're paying me back for this, I don't have the funds or the power to just buy random crap with the governments money." he said whilst scribbling his name and motioning for the agent to lead the delivery man out of the building. And also for the agent to talk (threaten) him to keep silent about the events that had happened. 

"I'll pay, but i'm telling you it wasn't me. Looks like you've got a hacker problem. You should of been more careful." Tony replied, with just the right amount of sass to make Fury's blood boil and Barton smirk. 

Jarvis spoke up again. "Actually I believe you're the one with a hacker problem now Mr Stark." 

Tony turned "Excuse me?"

"Sir it appears I'm loosing control over my power, that wasn't me talking." Jarvis said sounding frantic. This was an experience he'd never thought he'd have to handle.

 "Jarvis what's going on, talk to me buddy what's happening." Stark said as he rushed towards the central control screen. The others had gathered around, looking frantically at the moving numbers that were flowing across the screen. They were pouring out of every digital hole, flooding the screen in a bright blue glow. 

"The presence doesn't appear to be threatening, just as though it wants to talk. But to do so means to completely over ride my systems." 

Steve didn't know much amount computers alone, never mind something like Jarvis. But he knew that not only would it be very hard to do, but it could cause a lot of trouble.

"That can't happen though right?" Steve mumbled, looking at Tony.

Stark was currently just staring at the screen, almost paralyzed with fear, awe, confusion and a sadistic excitement about the idea that someone was actually skilled enough to hack something like Jarvis. 

"Apparently it can." he mumbled. 

The screen went blank. 

All of a sudden, the surround sound speakers (that tony had specially designed) blared out music, making the whole team flinch and reach for their weapons. 

"Wait, is this John Oates?" Barton said, recognizing the tune instantly. 

"Turn it down!" Thor yelled, he had always generally disliked the music on earth, especially the 80's.

"I can't!" Stark yelled as words flashed onto the screen.

It was the lyrics to the song that was playing, only they were in the style of the one's you'd see whilst singing karaoke. 

  
(Oh-oh, here she comes)  
Watch out boy  
She'll chew you up  
(Oh-oh, here she comes)  
She's a maneater

"What a crappy song choice!" Nat yelled over the sound, even though she was tapping her feet slightly, something which Steve had noticed. 

I wouldn't if I were you  
I know what she can do  
She's deadly man  
And she could really rip your world apart  
Mind over matter  
Ooh, the beauty is there  
But a beast is in the heart  
  
(Oh-oh, here she comes)  
Watch out boy  
She'll chew you up  
(Oh-oh, here she comes)  
She's a maneater

The music cut dead. 

The team looked around, even Fury was confused. 

A female voice spoke up.

"Looks like you should of been more careful."

 


	2. Tea Party

They'd tried to trace the source of the hack for hours after the incident. They had even brought in some outside de-coders to try and figure out how this was done, but they had no luck. It was fresh in Tony's mind, the whole thing had got him worked up. He was excited. He was matched. 

He was now wearing a band shirt and jeans, on his way to the tea party he had been invited to. He wasn't expecting much, and only planning on staying for around an hour. When he arrived, the house was nicer than he had imagined, it was a large, three story cottage that had been repainted recently. There was flower pots lining the pathway, and what seemed to be a gazebo in the backyard. He felt out of place. 

When he stepped out he was greeted by an elderly woman, who was obviously very happy to be there. 

"Oh my, you must be the person who bought all those hats! It's truly lovely to meet you, you helped the children out so much." She beamed. She was British, and it appeared she liked cardigans and cats- Tony kept that in mind, he liked her already. 

"That's me- I don't know what i'm going to do with them all though. Might start an experiment, who knows?" He said, looking around at the garden that was littered with all sorts of toys. 

"Oh come on dear, you must meet all the children, we've got plenty of food and drink prepared by the kids so help yourself. There's a lovely victoria sponge made by some of the older kids, fantastic it is, couldn't of done it better myself." she smiled, plodding along the path, completely oblivious to the multi-billionaire behind her. 

As he turned the corner, he was confronted by a bouncy castle, bubbles, buntings and the giggles of both children and adults. There were more than he expected, but still not that many. Most of them were younger, around 5-10, but he did notice some teenagers hanging around one of the refreshment tables. 

"You're welcome as long or a little as you want, look around, you can even go inside the house if you want, we don't mind nosy people. I'm Marge by the way- and you are?" she said, beaming at the man. 

"I'm Tony" he shrugged. 

"Well- it's lovely to meet you Tony, and thanks again. I might see you again before you leave, but right now i'm off to stop David from eating all the sand out of the sand box." and then she plodded away, still smiling. She was maybe too happy for Tony, although he wanted to dislike her for it, he couldn't bring himself to. 

About an hour later, he decided he'd had too much play-time with the younger ones, and thought he'd go and talk to the older ones for a while before heading back to the tower. He'd enjoying playing with one of the boys Iron Man toys a bit too much- it was still cool for him to think that he was a superhero.

"Mr. Stark? Uh- I just wanted to say thank you for giving us that money, without you us guys would be on the streets, it really mean a lot." a blonde girl said as he poured himself some orange juice.

"You know who I am?" he said, turning to the kids. 

The tallest boy laughed. "Who doesn't?" Tony shrugged in Margarets direction.

"Marge doesn't." 

"She most likely does, she just likes giving people the chance to make their own first impressions." 

"What're your names then?" Tony asked.

"I'm Lucy, that's Jake and he's Benny, nice to meet you Mr Stark." the girl smiled. 

"Nice to meet you too." He shook his head. "But just call me Tony, Mr Stark makes me feel old. 

"Are you three the only older ones here?" He continued. He was expecting more older kids than younger, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Lucy shook her head. "No there's one more, she's probably hiding in the attic though, she doesn't even really live her anymore." 

"What's her name?" He questioned, looking up at the roof of the building. 

Jake shrugged. "We don't actually know." 

Tony said bye to the kids, and grabbed a paper cup full of orange, deciding to give it to the girl. Everyone likes orange. 

The house was slightly messy due to all the toys, but other than that it was generally what you'd expect from a regular cottage. Plates on the walls, wooden beams on the ceiling, old paintings here and there. 

He quite liked it, it was the complete opposite in contrast to the Stark Tower. 

Once he was on the third floor, he saw the spiral staircase that seemed to lead up to the attic, he didn't know how this was going to work. It felt like he was part of a bad horror movie. He also didn't want to spill the orange juice. 

But he struggled on, and once he'd figured out how to open the latch to the roof, he was quite pleased with himself. 

The girl was expecting him. He'd been making so much noise it was kind of hard not to hear him with all the racket he was making, even when she had her headphones in. 

He looked across the room at the girl that was curled up on the window bench. She was pulling a face at him, and he realized how silly he must of looked. 

"Hi there. I uh- brought you some orange juice incase you were thirsty." he said walking over to her and holding the cup out. 

She looked down at the liquid. "Thanks but I don't like orange."

Tony scowled. "What kinda kid doesn't like orange?" 

The girl scowled. "I'm not a kid." 

He shrugged and drank some of the drink, not letting it go to waste. "You are to me." 

"What do you want old man?" She huffed. 

Tony was surprised, he wasn't talked to like that very often. 

"I'm not old"

she smirked. "You are to me." 

"Fairplay" he muttered, leaning against the window. 

"I just thought i'd come and say hi, i'm the one who bought the hats, wanted to see the place I was putting money into." 

The girl scoffed. "Oh please if you're looking for a thank you, i'm afraid you've got the wrong girl. It's not a secret that it was just an accident." 

 He turned to her. "Excuse me?" 

She rolled her eyes. "I know what happened, you payed because some black guy freaked out, it wasn't from the goodness of your heart."

He rose his eyebrows. "How'd you know that?" 

"I know the delivery guy." 

"I would of donated, if I knew this place existed." 

"Oh gee blame it on the small care home full of five years olds and a 75 year old woman for their poor marketing skills. Sorry we couldn't get a Billboard in times Square Mr. big shot." she seethed, not impressed with Stark at all. 

"Gee someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." he replied. 

"Actually, I don't have a bed, I have a blanket and beanbag." she snapped back. 

Tony felt like he pushed the line, but she didn't seem too bothered. 

"Do you live here?" he asked, moving to sit next to her and peer out the window. The children were still playing. He was amazed at their energy.

"No, I don't like making Marge spend her money on me when the kids need it more." 

"Where'd you live then?" he mumbled turning to her. 

"It changes every now and again, usually in the back room of a run down hotel. Sometimes the police come there though, so I gotta mix it up every now and again."

Tony frowned. She seemed like a good kid, she didn't deserve that. 

"Whats your name?" 

she shrugged again. "I don't have one." 

He scrunched his nose. 

"How can you not like orange juice AND not have a name?" 

The girl laughed. "Whatever birth records I had were completely destroyed, I don't even know where i'm born. I've never really given myself a name, I've never really needed one." 

"Well, now you can have any name in the world, choose one." Tony beamed, more so trying to cheer himself up rather than the girl.

she smiled. "Leviticus?"

Starks eyes widened. "That's a strange one but sure. How bout Levi for short?"

"Sounds good." 


End file.
